


Unlazy Sunday

by tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Heize crushing on Jaehan, M/M, Ofcourse i made it up, Slice of Life, but totally fiction, daehwi really sweet, lol, nielsung close with heize, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: “Ya…its too fast a hundred years for you to flirt with me. Moreover what about him?”“What about who?” Asked Daniel confused.“Don’t pretend that you have not been pinning for Jisung oppa since you met him”





	Unlazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Heize = Dahye  
> Heize younger than Jisung for 5 month, so I made her called Jisung oppa. 
> 
> This is something that suddenly appeared on my mind while talking on GC about nielsung moment on award show when they unknowingly mouthing each part of heize's duet song.  
> Jisung sang heize part while Niel sang the male part. 
> 
> unbetaed-enjoy!

 

It’s a rare peaceful sunday morning on the practice room where wannaone members and staff used to gather except for the existence of a certain lady who sat on one of the chair in the back. She wasn’t an ordinary Lady, She is the hit singer-producer Heize who had produced one song for the group’s previous album.

Today she was invited to the building because Daehwi requested for a meeting and she suggested to just meet on their company’s building because both of them coincidentally had things to do there anyway.

“Nuna, I am running late around 30 minute because we are still in the meeting, are you okay with that? You can leave if you have another appointment”

“Its okay daehwi-ah, my schedule free until this afternoon, Infact I am happy, coz a top male idol is with me here”

“Hahah..is Daniel hyung there?” Asked Daehwi. He knew Heize and Daniel are acquintanced before they were debuted.

“Yes, its not everyday a woman like me get to have private time with the owner of women’s heart in south korea isn’t it?” Heize spoken on an exaggerated manner,  There was a giggles sound in the background that unmistakeably belong to Daniel.

Daehwi smiled because his nuna really nice that she treated it lightheartedly to make him feel better. He then felt someone tapped on his shoulder, he turned around

“Ah, Jisung hyung says hi” Then another tap and daehwi saw jisung made  some gesture

 “He asked you to eat ramen together sometime” Another gesture

“He will treat” then jisung made a commotion and shake his head violently wile his finger pointed forward

“Aah, no he Asked you to treat”

Jisung pulls daehwi’s hand that holding the phone and speak to the speaker “Producer nim! You should treat us sometime, even ramen would do please!”

Daehwi laughed and took his phone back to his ears “Ahh, sorry for our hyung. It shameless of him right when he should be the one who treats a lady?”

Heize just scoffed and laugh at their antics. He knew Jisung even longer than he knew Daniel. They were both fellow trainee under same umbrella company who lived on a miserable small goshiwon. Thus they can relate to each other so much and hit it off once they met each other.

“Ya, tell him I will treat him ramen later if he promise to treat me barbeque afterwards”

Daehwi relayed the message and jisung put thumbs up

“He said he promise” And they both giggles at the ridiculousness of their conversation

“Nuna, We are called in, pray this meeting would finished fast. See ya!”

“Okay daehwi ah, good luck on your meeting. See ya”

Daniel who have been sitting on the bench beside him holding his stomach laughing the whole time hearing the conversation between his nuna and his hyung. 

“Nuna, tell me when Jisung  hyung gonna treat you, I’ll come” asked Daniel between giggles.

Heize smiled and nodded.  its been a long time they  hang out together, not that they used to do it much back then. Mostly when they eating packaged ramen at practice room. However its always fun  having conversation or just simply hanging out with those two.

“Is Daehwi gonna discuss about his composition?” Asked Daniel. He was abit surprised when he saw her on practice room. But daehwi called her before he got to ask why

Heize hummed affirmatively “He asked me advice for some of his latest pieces”

“He’s been talking about it and busy working on it. Kid got talent and skill” Praised Daniel.  He knew since they lives  on the same apartement.

“Yeah, producing music  is his passion, he is really talented” She smiled fondly, They’ve became close and daehwi often contacted him about his work. Heize herself really happy befriendeing a cute kid with same passion as her.

“Speaking about composing, whats up with the other composer friend of ours..Kim Jaehan?”

Daniel raised his eyebrow at the mention of his friend’s name “What about him?” He turned his head from the game he’s been playing.

“Yeah, that’s what I am about to ask you” She leaned forward “Have you heard from him? You guys still keep in contact right?”

Daniel moved his body backward with the sudden excitement from the female beside him.

“well… hes been unactive in our group chat lately because he still cant get his phone back . Still busy promoting I guess”  Daniel and the rest of MMO fellas had wondered about her because she always slightly favouring Jaehan  compared the rest of the boys. Is she like him or what?

Heize sighed and retreating back. Slumping on her chair. To tell the truth, she’s had a little crush to Jaehan even though she never act on it (At least according to her). When he debuted as member of spectrum, she send him encouraging message and he thanked her and informed her that he might be unable to be contacted because the company will confiscate his phone for the time being. Thus the only way she can looked at him is via spectrum’s company official SNS platform.

Heize scrolled the latest twitter update and stopped at Jaehan’s latest album teaser, damn he look hotter nowadays.

“Being rookie is sure difficult” Heize mumbled to herself.

Daniel want to pry more, but he hold it to spare her dignity “Ya, why you talked about another man when Kang Daniel sit here beside you” He choose to tease her instead with his best flirty tone.

 Heize just glanced and then scoffed

“Hei..what with that attitude? I can treat you barbeque too” Said Daniel with hurted tone.

 She smiled while fixing her seating position “Ya…its too fast a hundred years for you to flirt with me” She put her big nuna tone on him while poking his forehead “Moreover what about him?”

“What about who?” Asked Daniel confused.

“Don’t pretend that you have not been pinning for jisung oppa since you met him”

“Wha? How…no I am not!” He flustered

Heize looked at him with unbelievable expression. The boy now cant even look at her and scratching his neck. What a bad liar.

She didn’t know Daniel that well back then 3 years ago, but she heard in a passing that there was a new trainee who followed jisung everywhere. She didn’t think much of that  gossip until her junior and fellow unpretty rapstar contestant started to reach  her and shared her trouble both in work and personal life.

Beside Finding out that she had trouble with the company,  She also found out that the new trainee from the jisung gossip was her boyfriend

 

_“I didn’t know why I waste my time with that stupid boy whose mind fixated to his male senior”_

_“Seriously… he talks about him too much that I confused wether I know him or his senior better”_

_“Jisung hyung this jisung hyung that…im sick hearing his name”_

 

Heize smiled recalled jidam’s complaints back then. Not long after they broken up, He heard that the rest of MMO boys  enrolled  a survival show. In an interesting turn of event, Daniel and Jisung winning the show and appointed as Centre and Leader of the debuted group.   

“Whatever” He dismissed daniel’s rebuttal  ”Niel a…You have plenty of chance now, but if you don’t move fast, he might be snatched by someone else. He is my second favorite man you know?” Teased Heize. She was lying coz, second position now held by daehwi pushed Jisung down to the third, but that’s not important.

Daniel knotted his eyebrows, he looked at her like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth again and retreated back into his thought. At the same time the door opened, Jisung,  Woojin and  Manager entered the room.

They greeted her, notably woojin did a cute 90 degree bow. He also informed her with formal yet funny intonation that daehwi need to take something from his room, hence he will come a bit later.

 Jisung hugged her they exchanged jokes and pleasantries.  Then Jisung called by manager who need to relay something regarding their next job. He joined Woojin. Not long after Sungwoon also entered the room and joining the group. 

Heize sketching doodles while waiting for daehwi. She realized the man beside him has been awfully quiet that he forgot he was there. When he looked to the side he saw Daniel’s eyes glanced forth and back from his phone to the meeting group. This made her remember another thing that jidam said.

_“He cant be in the same room with that man  and not sticking  to him like a puppy looking for his master”_

Heize smirked. She herself aware about that fact after he knew Daniel better for a while. Give him 5 minute max, and he’ll linger around jisung.

By the way he started to seems restless, she’ll give him 10 second from now

_“8…, 7….., 6”_

She made a mental countdown  and before it reach 1, Daniel already stand up from his bench and walk toward the group eventhough his presence doesn’t needed on their meeting.

Her fun observation interrupted by daehwi who entered the room breathlessly

“Nuna, sorry to made you waiting!” Her previously voyeurist mind suddenly illuminated by the cute innocence and creativity.

 

* * *

 

2 hour passed. The meeting already over. Woojin went back to his apartement, Manager on the desk typing something. Heize and Daehwi already finished their discussion now joined by Sungwoon and Minhyun who just entered the room minutes ago after hearing Heize was in their practice room.

They talk about anything from music, their dreams, things happened during performance to any gossip in the showbiz. Sungwoon told something funny that Jisung did during one of their concert abroad

“Speaking of wich, where’s Jisung hyung?” Asked sungwoon looking around the room. He didn’t realize when jisung left the room.

“He said that he went back to the apartement to finish some report” Answered Daehwi. He was the only one who jisung told about it.

Heize couldnt help not to think the other half of MMO duo “Is Daniel already left for work?” Asked Her

“I think Daniel went to Jisung hyung, I passed him at the elevator” Answered Minhyun who arrived last.

Everyone hummed an “Aaah” as if something implicitly understood. Heize who was an outsider to their group became curious with the weird tone emitted suddenly by that one sentence.

 

* * *

 

1 hour ago at the apartement Daniel stopped the elevator twor floor below where his apartement located. On the way he met Minhyun and briefly greted him. He was around this floor so many time that no one bothered to question it.

After punching down the password code, Daniel entered the empty apartement. Guanlin went to his company. Jaehwan around with friends. Sungwoon and minhyun were gone. That’s provide perfect situation for him if not Jisung told him a disappointing news

“Ya…Don’t do anything weird, I need to sent back this report before five to manager” Jisung protested when Daniel scooped him from behind and planted his face to his shoulder.    

 “Hyuuung” Daniel pouted after he lifted his head from the nice crook between his shoulder and his neck. He thought they could get some steamy action today. Its been quite sometime since both of them busy or they need to be considerate with the surroundings.

Jisung turned his head toward the younger one and gave a peck on his lips. He understood the younger’s annoyance. He too yearned to be with him, enveloped within his big body and overpowered by his love. But first thing first, he need to finished the report or his work and study would be screwed up.

Jisung took all his document material and his writing pad from his desk to the bed. He then patted on the tiny space  beside him inviting the younger to lie down on his lap. Daniel’s face instantly brightened.  He made a light jumps and within second he already comfortably settled his head on his lap, occasionally snuggling his face on the older’s stomach.

Jisung read and wrote the paper infront his face. Sometime his hand strayed to to stroke daniel’s hair. It’s the kind of peaceful moment that Jisung love to do with him.

Only it to be shattered by the younger’s question

“Hyung,  can I tell  people about us? I mean to people that already know us well?”

Jisung stopped at his reading and looked at the younger’s head that facing against him. Yet jisung knew what kind of expression Daniel made.

  “Why are you asking this?” asked jisung. He put the writing pad aside.

This time Daniel turned his face toward him

“I think Dahye nuna knew about us” Daniel stopped momentarily, its not what she said. More like she knew about his feeling toward Jisung, but that wouldn’t be convincing enough on this context “ She asked me before and I felt not right lying to her after all she did for us” He continued.

Jisung sighed. He knew it will be difficult to keep their relationship a secret. Not that he himself  bothered to hold back when there were no camera and fans around. But he feels they need to put limit over this lovey dovey situation otherwise there might be unwanted repercussion.

He gently stroke the younger’s bang and look at him symphatetically

“I am sorry that you have to lie to everyone like this”

He looked at the face on his lap, face that made him infatuated with him at the first sight. The very same face filled with plea and expectation that confessed to him 1 year after they knew each other. But he rejected him because he thought Daniel just too young to involved himself in a scandalous relationship and he just got out from a messy break up. He wasn’t sure if that true love or just an escapism from a difficult situation

That same face appeared  at the second confession earlier this year.

That time it was difficult to reject because they just made love with each other.

 It occured in a whirlwind of moment that even Jisung himself couldn’t exactly remember why he let it happened.

Daniel was upset over something that led him to act unlike himself. Its getting bothersome that Jisung decided to stepped in. He entered his room that barely had anylight despite a thin excess of light from window and his phone. He expected to listen to the troubled kid’s problem and gave some advice. It did happened, but things didn’t stopped there, instead it  turned into a weird situation where his lips locked with the younger’s and his shirt lifted up allowing his veiny hands roaming freely on his body. Any gasps and moans  quickly muffled by the mouth greedily  tasting, biting and exploring every single possibility to wreck their nerve.

“Hyung, I love you…I always love you. Please be mine” He said after everything was done.

That time Jisung couldn't bring himself to say no. Their feeling was mutual and he already  exposed it to him. He accepted him with the condition to not tell anyone about it.

 

“We are still to too young on this industry we cant risk it by announcing it to the world. The people who close to us would understand it without needing a words”

There’s fear on his words. To be honest, eversince they were official, Jisung was happy beyond belief. He was working side by side with person whom he loves and loves him back. No matter how grueling the schedule were or how ridiculous the act they should put,  He felt assured and safe.

He felt happy,  he knew he made him happy and that’s made him happy. A happy circle if you will.   

However there’s juxtaposition to this situation. There’s looming danger that a slip would cause their meteoric success to crumble. That’s why he put a buffer to this too good to be true situation. They couldn’t just indulge. They should assert restraint and discipline to sustain this risky relationship.

Moreover, who know to whom Daniel would tell or what he would do if freedom of information were given. Just like an overly excited puppy, He could forget his surroundings momentarily and thought everyone would be on his side.

Just like that day after their passionate lovemaking in bangkok, he performed an affectionate impromptu to his Solo DJ performance. Jaehwan or Seongwu should be hype dancing together  with him, but next thing he knew, Daniel already put his chin on his shoulder with no one else appeared from the end of the stage.

He thanked all the gods in the world that it ended within the realm of fanservicey sthick.

Daniel knew jisung too well to felt a real concern on his voice. It reminded him again what he sacrifice in order to get him.

Their relationship is perfect but their world isn’t.

“I am sorry hyung, I wont make you worry again” He said while snuggle back into his stomach and basking on his favorite scent.  

Jisung smiled and strokes his hair. How quick the younger one managed to turned his feeling from peace to worry to wholesome peace again.

What would he be without this man on his life? He wasn’t interested to find out because it would be much less interesting than he is right now.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is Daniel doing on jisung’s apartement?” Heize asked as innocently as she could. She tried to go around the topic and to avoid to make herself looked like a prying aunt.

Daehwi looked back and forth between Sungwoon and Minhyun with meaningful smile.  Minhyun’s face and ears turned red while trying to swallow his smile while sungwoon sticking his tongue on his inner cheek while averting his gaze toward minhyun.  

“Ya! Cut the crap guys, I know those two had something. I knew them longer than everybody else in this room” Heize finally snapped after no one raise a voice yet they looked like they have something on their sleeves  “I just need to know if they are or they aren’t an item” he whispered loudly while leaning forward.

Daehwi pitied his nuna friend finally said something “Umm..We don’t actually know their situation as they never told us anything”

“We don’t need their confirmation to know what they’ve been up to tho..” Cut Sungwoon with a smirk.  

“Aaah, to think that they thought muffling their sound would silence everything” Added Minhyun while looking up recalling the unfortunate event on the not so distant past.

“But the bed was shaking, did they thought it wont be relayed to the other room?” sungwoon said like he criticized something.

“And the audacity jisung hyung said in the morning that niel just accidentally slept while playing game…”

“I bet the ‘game’…” Sungwoon said while quoting with his finger “was so immersing that he played it over and over at Jisung’s room”

The others giggles at it. Heize face turned red at all of the expose of their life behind the apartement door. Stories after stories keep coming up. Some stories seemingly agreed by everyone. The others were sounds like a wild speculation.

“Remember at the concert in…I forgot…where was it Taiwan or Thailand…In the bathroom of our waiting room I heard Daniel groaning. I knocked the door to ask wether he was okay and he said he’d be a while taking dump so I went out of waiting room.  When I cameback, I passed Niel at the door and I saw Jisung hyung came out from the bathroom when I swear I didn’t see him in or entering the waiting room before. I bet they had a quic..” an empty plastic bottle hit sungwoon’s back stopping his words.

“Ya! Ha Sungwoon!! Stopped spreading nonsense!!” Screamed Jisung, fuming from the door. He entered the room to deliver his report and because everyone so immersed with their gossip no one realize it.

“Yes, And it was not even a quickie” Daniel suddenly appeared behind him with an upset tone “He just gave me hand..” Jisung kick Daniel’s leg without hesitation “Ouch..Hand message..he gave me hand message because my hand hurted ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
